starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto-turret
The 12mm auto-turret is a terran automated defensive structure produced by the raven. Overview This simple robot gun emplacement is suitable for driving off smaller hostile life forms for an extended period of time.2007-12-17. Nomad. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2007-12-17 Designs for auto-defense cannon turrets were available as far back as 2499.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. They can currently be dropped by ravens.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Gameplay StarCraft II |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Autoturret SC2NCOGame.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc=Auto-turret portrait from Nova Covert Ops |image2=AutoTurret SC2 Game2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Automated defensive turret |useguns=12mm gauss cannon |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=*180 (240 w/ Durable Materials) (WoL/HotS) *10 (LotV) |size= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=7 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost=50 |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced=Raven |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=T |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=12 mm gauss cannon |gun1strength=*8 (WoL/HotS) *18 (LotV) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.57 |gun1range=6 (7 w/ Hi-Sec Auto Tracking) |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=150 |makescore=50 |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Versus As of Legacy of the Void, auto turrets were made into quick harassment tools, shortening their life but giving them much higher damage per second. Wings of Liberty Permanent auto-turrets can be viewed in the single-player campaign defending Agrian settlements, Orlan's Mercenaries at Dead Man's Rock and Dominion bases on Korhal. These auto-turrets do not have a timed life.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Nova Covert Ops Auto-turrets appear in Nova Covert Ops with their pre-LotV statline. These auto-turrets possess a unique skin and portrait.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. It is replaced with railgun turrets upon selecting the Magrail Munitions upgrade for the raven. Co-op Missions A constructable, permanent version of auto-turrets serve as the static defense option for Tychus Findlay in Co-op Missions.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2018. Development During early development the turret lasted until destroyed;GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A (Batch 1). StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. it did not have a timed life.The Targeting Drone is similar to the Auto Turret in the fact that it does not have a timed life. It currently costs 50 energy to deploy and has 120 hitpoints (all subject to balance of course). The Targeting Drone can target one unit at a time, and increases the damage that unit takes by 50%. You cannot have two drones targeting the same target. These drones are also flying, stealthed, and immobile. They may excellent perimeter defenses and can be coupled with Auto Turret raids to maximize the damage. Karune. 2008-10-16. Karune : Targeting Drone. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-17. Achievements Heroes of the Storm In an older version of the game, auto-turrets could be purchased by heroes in Heroes of the Storm. They cost 350 gold pieces.2011 Blizzard DotA Press Kit. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-05-03 Gallery CovertOps Turret Skin1.JPG|Covert Ops auto turret skin SpecialForces Turret Skin1.JPG|Special Forces auto turret skin Junker Turret Skin1.JPG|Mira's Marauders auto turret skin HeavensDevils Turret Skin1.JPG|Heaven's Devils auto turret skin Umojan Turret Skin1.JPG|Umojan auto turret skin Tyrador Turret Skin1.JPG|Tyrador auto turret skin References Category:Terran Weapons Category:Heroes of the Storm